El Sultán de Agrabah
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un fic donde Hiroto y Tatsuya crecerán para convertirse en los sultanes de ese reino prospero pero cruzando algunos obstáculos , relaciones como rivalidad. Fic inspirado muy poco de "El genio de la lámpara Mágica", este tendrá el mismo tema pero otra historia, pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

**El Sultán de** **Agrabah**

 **Algunos personajes :**

 **Principales : Hiroto x Kazemaru / Hiroto x Midorikawa**

 **Secundarios : realmente no e pensado mucho en estos pero espero tener a los de las primera temporadas/Asres/Orion.**

 **Genero Au/Mpreg/drama.**

 **Me inspire en un fic viejo de la misma temática y agregue la shipp de una amiga junto con mi consentida, así que espero sea del agrado.**

* * *

 _Capítulo: prólogo_

En reino de Agraba dentro del territorio de Arabia existía ya un linaje real con gran fama como reputación dentro del mismo reino pues sus reyes siempre eran personas bondadosas, ninguna generación faltaba a ser generoso con el pueblo dentro o fuera del reino o palacio.

El actual sultán como otras generaciones creían en el oráculo, una sacerdotisa que aconsejaba al sultán, esta venía desde las afueras del reino sólo cuando tenía una visión para este.

La vieja sacerdotisa estaba frente al sultán actual pues tenía una visión positiva para este, el consejero real no creía en este pero ella había logrado con creces le creyeran pues cada predicción acertaba está fuera buena o mala para el reino. Ahí estaba ella mirando un espejo dentro de una especie de wok de cerámica blanca sin agarradera con un poco de agua que ella hacía al hacerla con algunas plantas. La visión que venía dentro de este era;

-"Dentro de poco el sultán conocerá a sus jóvenes herederos los tres muy sanos y fuertes de espíritu pero, sólo uno de ellos le dará al príncipe que cambiará su reino a algo positivo, no puedo ver bien quién de los príncipes será pero será prometedor el momento y deberá ser cuidadoso al elegir por qué camino irán cada uno"-

Tras decir esto dentro de aquel wok esa sacerdotisa sacó una hoja de una flor que no nacía en ese reino y solo término a decir lo siguiente….

-la futura esposa de su sultán igual nacerá dentro de poco que uno de sus hijos y vendrá desde lejos a conocer a su prometido, aunque claro no le están ahora-

y después esa hoja se deshizo cayendo dentro del agua, el sultán actual estaba conforme con la predicción aunque el consejero de este solo se burló de tal predicción, era más absurda pues el sultán aún no se casaba pues tenía 20 años y no se había elegido aún a una consorte. La sacerdotisa miro a este consejero y solo dijo…

-también debe cuida a quién elegir o de lo contrario en lugar de prosperidad lograra su reino caiga como fue hace más de 20 generaciones y ese sultán de aquel tiempo oscuro solo conocía el odio, codicia quien llevó al reino a la hambruna durante su reinado además quién mató a su hijo y único heredero frente a los inocentes ojos del siguiente sultán quien fue solo un niño y le provocó un gran dolor al matar a su único "hermano"-

-majestad, porque sigue creyendo en esta bruja anciana, le pido deje de creer sus cuentos, quizás a acertado pero también errado como ahora-

-15 de 200 veces de sus predicciones y de esas solo fueron cosa pequeñas que no afectaron el reino-

-¡Majestad!-

-basta de parloteo, esperare ansioso el día, sacerdotisa y espero estés presente para ese monte-

-si la vida me alcanza seguro podré verlo-

así en ese momento todo comenzó, después de tres años aquel sultán se casó con una prometida que resultó tener casi semanas después de esa predicción y tuvo una hija, después de ella vino el nacimiento de dos niños que no a su hija quería pues sin duda la mitad de lo que dijo esa sacerdotisa fue verdad.


	2. capitulo 01

**El Sultán de** **Agrabah**

 **Algunos personajes :**

 **Principales : Hiroto x Kazemaru / Hiroto x Midorikawa**

 **Secundarios : realmente no e pensado mucho en estos pero espero tener a los de las primera temporadas/Ares/Orion.**

 **Genero Au/Mpreg/drama.**

 **Me inspire en un fic viejo de la misma temática y agregue la shipp de una amiga junto con mi consentida, así que espero sea del agrado.**

 _Capitulo 1_

Dentro del palacio andaban un par de jóvenes príncipes escondiéndose de los sirvientes pues querían salir del castillo, el mayor principalmente querría salir a conocer el reino y el segundo quería este no fuera solo o se perdería y así escapan sin problemas al jardín hasta que antes de llegar a los muros fueron detenidos por dos soldados que los tomaron en brazos al tener solo 7 años.

-¡suéltenme, el futuro sultán lo ordena!-

-¿Hiroto? ¿Suéltenme?-

El par de príncipes como era ya común fueron llevados a su habitación pese los gritos y pataletas de ese par, tras ser dejados en su habitación Hiroto comenzó a pegarle a la cama con una almohada.

-vamos será la otra, no te enojes-

-¿la otra?, -mirando al otro- ya llevamos 300 veces o más desde que encontramos ese pasadizo que queremos salir de aquí, pero no me rendiré- arrojando la almohada al suelo-

-sí, pero podrías golpear tus cosas no las mías- decía mientras levantaba su almohada y la acomodaba en su cama-

-Tatsuya recuerda mis palabras tu y yo escaparemos de aquí sea lo último que hagamos-

-bien, si así lo quieres-

Tatsuya tomó aquel viejo libro que por alguna razón tenía cada pasadizo en el palacio, mientras jugaban en la biblioteca en la cual no volvieron a entrar por tierra algunos documentos tan solo hace unos meses, encontraron ese libro bajo una estantería y al tomarlo y ver su contenido solo pensaron en una cosa "intentar salir por todos" así que lo llevaron a su habitación, ya había intentado algunos dentro del palacio pero ninguno con éxito los que llevaban fuera.

Sus días en el palacio eran aburridos para ambos príncipes así que ese libro era su única diversión, solo estudiaban, comían y dormían no había nada emocionante en su vida. Esa noche tras la cena salieron de su habitación cubiertos de capas negras para deslizarse por la oscuridad. Mientras se dirigía a la salida siguiendo su "mapa", Hiroto noto de momento Tatsuya no lo seguía más así que regreso por el quizás se había perdido al estar oscuro cada pasillo del reino así que regresó sobre sus pasos y le miró parado frente a la puerta de audiencias, al acercarse a este miró en la misma dirección que este y escucharon quizás algo que no debían

-majestad, ese niño debió quedarse con esa familia no debió cuidarlo usted-

-es mi hijo-

-no lo es aunque quiera verlo así solo lo hace pasar por su hijo por una promesa, el….-

-no menciones más su nombre, llevaré su secreto a mi tumba y quiero el viva aquí solo hasta que sea mayor puede saber realmente quién es-

-estoy seguro los príncipes mayores no lo entenderán-

Ambos se quedaron sin entender qué era esa conversación pero algo era seguro en sus cabezas uno de ellos no era hijo del sultán y por la conversación seguro ese era el más joven de ellos. Hiroto miro al más joven poner una cara triste así que lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con él.

-¿Hiroto?-

-¡correr, hoy si escaparemos y estaremos juntos!-

-¡sí!-

ambos lograron llegar a otro pasadizo y salir del palacio esa noche y ver la ciudad bajo la luz del a luna del desierto, caminaron a la ciudad tras alejarse de la primera reja el palacio , pese a la hora aún había un bazar así que anduvieron mirando cada lugar y al tener hambre con sus ahorros compraron comida lo cual les supo tan bien pues la comida del palacio seguro no se les comparaba, por un momento olvidaron todo hasta ser príncipes y se divertían corriendo entre los callejones hasta que al notar la ausencia del par los buscaron desde dentro hasta afuera del palacio, pudieron haber llegado más lejos de no ser porque esos dos pasaron frente a un local de costura que trabajaba para la familia real y tras reconocer a los príncipes los detuvieron.

La anciana y la hija de esta detuvieron y deja a ambos en su hogar hasta que alguien de la guardia real vinieran por ellos, estaban sentados en una mesa con un poco de té mirando por la tienda del local.

-tampoco fue hoy- mostrándose triste-

-tranquilo Tatsuya, -tomándole de la mano- al final fue bueno haber visto la ciudad, si no es hoy seguro pronto podemos ser libres-

-lo prometes-

-claro yo te protegeré incluso ahora al regresar, tu confía solo en mi-

Tras esas palabras sonrieron y después de un rato una carreta fue por ambos, de regreso se quedaron dormidos librándose esa noche del castigo pero solo despertaron su padre les regaño pese a ser el sultán era padre de ese par de niños y les recordó los peligros que sino como niños corrían si como príncipes de ese reino además de darles un castigo de no salir de su habitación siquiera para ver el jardín desde el alto del balcón lo que para ello es mucho.

ambos comenzaron a obedecer a su maestro y padre pues no les quitaban la vigilancia a este par para que no ocurriese que escaparan, cada uno era seguido por dos guardias hasta su habitación donde eran "libres", el tiempo pasó y ese par de niños crecieron dentro del reino.


	3. capitulo 02

**Espero les guste, la verdad iba a cancelarlo púes … bueno espero les guste y darle un buen fin.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

habían pasado los años y el anterior sultán murió, los médicos de la realeza no pudieron salvarle la vida pese a sus muchos intentos, así que solo con 14 años de edad se nombró al nuevo príncipe heredero como sultán, Hiroto recibiría la corona y el mando en una coronación solo en unos días aunque este pensó el mejor para ser nombrado sultán debería ser Tatsuya pues le agrada a muchos y era más amable, al final pese a todo se decidió fuera Hiroto pues no solo en el reino lo esperaba, el pueblo del reino y alrededores así lo contemplaban.

Hiroto estaba en su habitación, tras su nombramiento debía aprenderse antes de la coronación, la diplomacia en una semana le era molesto y estresante. Ahí estaba en su habitación, intentando pegar la vista al escrito frente a él sobre cómo saludar a cada invitado pues algunos serían de reinos vecinos con diferentes ideas. Después de llevar parte de la mañana estudiando descanso un poco, colocando la cara en el escritorio.

-ya descansando- entraba Tatsuya en la habitación-

-realmente estos es un fastidio- levantándose de la silla frente al escritorio tras ver a Tatsuya-

-yo te apoyaré -dejando un poco de agua en el escritorio- como siempre, seré tu leal súbdito desde tus juegos hasta tus aventuras- hablaba a este-

-¿harías lo que fuera?-

Hiroto se aproximó a Tatsuya tomándole de los hombros y se acercó a la oreja del pelirrojo, comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras para después deslizar sus manos a la espalda de este y ser abrazado.

-quiero tener ahora- mencionó el mayor-

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?- sonrojado-

-solo sígueme, no has dicho me apoyarías-

Tras esas palabras Tatsuya bajo la guardia ante el otro y un beso fue robados por el mayor, su relación se había torcido después de escuchar aquella conversación sobre "ese hijo" habían dejado de verse como hermanos y en lugar de odiarse al no compartir una relación familiar un amor forzado creció en ellos pues no querían sentir una separación sólo por no tener la misma familia.

Hiroto besaba el cuello de Tatsuya cuando la puerta se escuchó desde fuera y se alejó un poco.

-¿¡que!?- habló Hiroto-

-lamento interrumpir el estudio del sultán pero tiene una audiencia, es urgente venga-

-¡ya voy!-

-me retiro- terminó de hablar el guardia y se marchó-

-será mejor vayas, -alejándose- así te relajas un poco-

-así no quería relajarme-

-deja de quejarte, el sultán debe tener prioridades ahora, ya no es el príncipe-

-¿prioridades?, si tu no encabezas mis prioridades no quiero ser sultán-

-pero qué egoísta, cuando regreses te ayudare a estudiar, si así lo desea el sultán-

-ya regreso-

Hiroto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de audiencia donde solo entro su ahora consejero se acercó.

-Sultán, esta persona ha pedido verlo con mucha insistencia-

-estaba ocupado y sólo por una doncella me molestan, no saben en poco seré nombrado sultán, no tengo tiempo para nadie-

-los anteriores sultanes siempre creyeron en las sacerdotisas por ello está a venido a verlo- decía el consejero-

-pues no lo necesito, estoy ocupado- dirigiéndose a la salida y ser detenido- se diría a la salida hasta, ser detenido por quien le habló-

-¡Alteza!, permítame presentarme ante usted el futuro sultán, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji soy aprendiz de la anterior sacerdotisa que sirvió al anterior sultán y solo quiero poder estar aquí un tiempo y ver su predicción se cumpla -

-¿predicción?-

-supe por mi mentor, -hablo Osamu el consejero- una bruja le dijo a su padre el sultán, algo de una predicción como ….-mencionaba lo poco que sabía- "sólo uno de los príncipes le dará al futuro que cambiará su reino a algo positivo-

-no creo en esas cosas-

-Alteza, permítame quedarme a su lado para ver mi predicción y ver el reino del nuevo sultán sea como yo he visto-

-¿has dicho eres bruja, verdad?-

-¡sacerdotisa!-

-lo que sea, que predicción tienes para mí el sultán-

-veamos-

La sacerdotisa quien vestía una túnica de color beige, pantalón al color y un Keffiyeh rojo cubriendo su cabello, saco un collar con una piedra color ámbar y solo la coloco en la punta de sus dedos…

-veo en el futuro del sultán que será muy afortunado de ahora en adelante, lo que desee y quiera se hará realidad-

-solo quieres me convenza de que te quedes-

-si así lo quiere me quedaré-

-Osamu has a esta cómica doncella quedarse, ya que no tiene nada más que decir, me voy

-entonces dejará se quede a cumplir su cometido-

-solo él de ver qué grandioso seré, ¿de un hijo?, lo veo imposible pues no me importa-

-ya veremos lo que pasar- mencionó la sacerdotisa-

Después de esas palabras Hiroto salió de esa sala de audiencia y al salir miro a Tatsuya.

-¿vaya no querías estar solo?-

-¡veo tendrás un huésped!-

-solo la mocosa de una sacerdotisa de la cual nuestro padre se confiaba-

-¿tú lo harás?-

-¿acaso debería?-

-creo si deberías, además ya es como una tradición en nuestra familia-

-si tú lo dices-

En ese momento el huésped salía junto a Osamu quien a ver al príncipe le saludó cortésmente.

-Alteza Tatsuya -haciendo una reverencia-

-Osamu, coloca a la visita del sultán en una buena habitación pues seguro estará aquí mucho tiempo-

-como ordene alteza pero -mirando al sultán-

-hazlo Osamu, tal como lo ordena el príncipe heredero-

-enseguida sultán, alteza-

-muchas gracias Sultán Hiroto y Alteza Tatsuya- agradecía la sacerdotisa-

Osamu se llevó a este y Hiroto se fue seguido de Tatsuya. Mientras iban a la habitación del sultán el otro comenzó a hablar.

-escuche estas ocupado, no debería molestar tu arduo estudio-

-¿qué dices?, no has prometido ayudarme-

-¿debería?-

-¡claro que deberías!-

Tras llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta Hiroto tomo a Tatsuya para besarlo y retomar donde se había quedado, ese beso pasional hacia retroceder a Tatsuya a la cama del sultán y caer en esta con Hiroto encima, comenzó a abrirse paso en la ropa del príncipe para lograr su cometido, tomo no solo los besos y caricias de este sino igual su cuerpo.

Tras terminar de tener sexo, el sultán dormía un poco no solo agotado de la acción sino del estudio, Tatsuya tomó su ropa y tras vestirse salió de la habitación, daba un paseo cuando llegó al jardín y miro a esa sacerdotisa.

-no volvemos a ver, sacerdotisa-

-príncipe Tatsuya-

Tatsuya se acercó a este quien daba una reverencia para saludar y al estar enfrente alzó la mirada.

-¿cuánto tiempo ha sido desde que nos conocimos?-

-ya son cinco años príncipe

-tan poco, pero recuerdo en esos días llorabas, pareciera fue ayer-

-lamento esa imagen su majestad-

-como sea me alegra ver a esa persona que no le importaba quien fuera, jugaba junto a mí, dime puedes predecir algo para mí como con el sultán-

-claro que puedo-

Pero antes de que la sacerdotisa lo hiciera fueron interrumpidos, el príncipe heredero se fue pero la sacerdotisa miro ese futuro.

El tiempo transcurrió y tras despertar Hiroto se vistió y salió de su habitación encontrándose en los pasillos del palacio con el príncipe heredero.

-vaya, veo al príncipe heredero muy bien acompañado esta tarde-

\- sultán Hiroto le presentó a quien el anterior sultán mandó a traer al reino de agrabah para ser prometida del príncipe heredero de este pero

… ¿me pregunto de quien esperaba el sultán fuera prometida esta doncella? tras estos eventos recientes-

-Ya el tiempo lo dirá-


	4. capitulo 03

**Capítulo final, lamento esto pero será la última actualización del fic, aunque creo se entiende un final abierto(?)**

Cap.3

tras conocer a Kazemaru un doncel del reino de Arabia , el sultán Hiroto pese lo que escucho solo se dedicaba a estudiar, estaba en la biblioteca junto a su consejero el cual dejó frente a el varios registros del reino, los sultanes y el registro real, Hiroto se interesó en este último y hecho una mirada pero notó algo extraño.

-Osamu, que es esta "alineación"-

-mi mentor me explicó, este registro solo graba el nombre de los 'príncipes" nacidos de un sultán y su consorte, si la consorte tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio o princesa este no se registra-

-hipotéticamente, si mi padre el sultán tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ¿estaría aquí registrado?-

-el sultán está obligado a reconocer a sus hijos sea con la consorte o concubina-

-Ya veo-

-descuide el sultán Hiroto como los príncipes son sus hermanos, la princesa quien ya se caso es del primer matrimonio y los dos príncipes del segundo matrimonio si le sirve de algo-

-ya no quiero ver esto-cerrando el registro y alejarse-

-a donde va sultán-

-tomaré un descanso

Hiroto salió de ese lugar y al pasar por los pasillos del segundo piso vio al príncipe heredero acompañado de la sacerdotisa quienes estaban en el jardín, se detuvo a verlos y después alguien le llamó.

-¿le gusta?-

-¿qué?-

-la sacerdotisa, es agradable y bien parece…-

-que importa, -interrumpiendo y mirar al contrario-bien que dices del príncipe heredero, -mirando al doncel- eso ha de molestar a su futuro consorte-

-solo vine a casarme, sea el príncipe heredero o el sultán yo estaré bien con ello-

-vaya persona tan extraña-

Hiroto sin pensarlo pasó ese día mostrando a su invitado el palacio y después fue a seguir sus estudios, se mantuvo en estos el tiempo necesario. Los días pasaron y la fecha de la coronación llegó, Hiroto estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando la ciudad cuando a su lado llegó el príncipe Tatsuya.

-todo bien-

-sí, he sabido te llevas bien con esa sacerdotisa -

-solo un poco -

-además de que te has puesto al día igual-

-el consejero del sultán dijo debería hacerlo, era él príncipe heredero pero algún día me casaría y seré el sultán de ese reino al que me una-

-ya veo, incluso de este…-usando una voz baja-

-que-

-yo, lamento ser un mal hermano contigo-

-pero que dices-

-pero lo compensare bien -

-Hiroto se directo-

-ya es tarde, mañana será un día ocupado, será mejor vayas a descansar-

-eso debería decirlo yo-

Sin muchas palabras Hiroto acompaño a Tatsuya a su habitación y se despidió con un "adiós, cuídate Tatsuya". La noche transcurrió hasta que los primeros rayos de luz salieron al día siguiente y un alboroto se creó en el palacio pues el futuro sultán había desaparecido provocando otro fuera elegido.


End file.
